Como un buen perro
by Yask
Summary: Hermanos por el error trágico de un padre inmiscuido en la mafia. Y la vida, que hace de las suyas, para que el hijo olvidado (Scott) se encuentre en Londres haciendo trabajos sucios para su hermano menor.
1. Chapter 1: Como un buen perro

_[Estoy obsesionada con Scotty. Realmente adoro al personaje y, si leen bien, verán que no es un fanfic relacionado con historia ni mucho menos me refiero a los personajes como naciones. De cualquier forma, tenía muchas ganas de publicar algo que me diera ganas de continuar, porque en este momento me siento demasiado influenciada por la temática distinta de Yoneda Kou y sus mangas yaoi, así que, como no soy tan buena dibujante, prefiero escribir una historia sustanciosa de estos dos. _

_Siempre e tenido una fuerte atracción por la homosexualidad entre hombres de verdad (Fuera del habitual uke y seme) y que incluya a la mafia. Bien, de entrada es solo Scott, tal vez más tarde publique el otro pedazo.] _

**. **

**.**

**.**

**Primer Capítulo: Como un buen perro. **

Fumó un cigarro mientras esperaba que cesara la lluvia fuera de aquel puestecito de té anglosajón, le daba la impresión de que era el único con un aspecto diferente del de los demás, quizás era por su llamativo pelo rojizo y sus orbes verdes oliva que destellaban como dos jades entre las miradas curiosas de los ajenos. Era algo tarde, más o menos las cinco p.m., pero el sol se había ocultado entre las abultadas nubes, así que los minutos no podía distinguirlos por la escasa luz solar. Nunca traía reloj consigo, era absurdo, después de todo.

Frente a él, dos mesas más adelantes había un grupo de chicas inglesas que volteaban la mirada cada que buscaba observarlas y con ellas, estaba un muchacho de aspecto promedio que, parecía muy indiferente de lo que ellas cuchicheaban. Se daba cuenta de algo a sus treinta años, por mucho que la edad aumentara, había cierto encanto en su aspecto físico que siempre atraía la atención de algunas personas, más bastaba decir que, al estar fuera de su país y además, entre la multitud inglesa, la cual no terminaba de agradarle, por la xenofobia existente recluida en su interior desde niño, odiaba por mucho, Londres.

Al fin y al cabo, no le gustaba el té de los ingleses, ni el pan duro de los ingleses, pero había un motivo por el que estuviese allí, esperando alrededor de una hora y media, la cuestión fue que solo recibió un mensaje a última hora con el número de un remitente desconocido, anunciándole que ya no habría transacción y que tendría que marcharse solo a el hotel.

Malditos narcotraficantes.

Últimamente hacía encargos que, realmente no le gustaba hacer en persona pero su hermano se lo había pedido y él tenía que obedecer como un buen perro. Una sonrisa persuadió su amarga expresión, cuando de pronto sacudió el cigarrillo para continuar fumando.

'-Uno de mis informantes aseguró que para mañana tendría el trato hecho con los franceses. Asegúrate de que paguen bien y de encontrar alguien que la transporte y la pase por la aduana, de todas maneras Bonnefoy llamará cuando tengan la mercancía allá

-¿Qué hay de lo mío? El que tenga una mejor relación con el bastardo francés ¿No me hace considerar una buena recompensa, Arthur?

-Te daré el veinte por ciento, Scott.

-Quiero dinero, no la droga americana.

-Hnm…Exiges demasiado.

-No me gusta venderla ni pasarla a mi país'

El negocio de las drogas daba buen dinero, además, Inglaterra se beneficiaba de ellas aunque no lo pareciese y Arthur se beneficiaba de los adictos, así de fácil, era cuestión de eslabones, aunque él no estaba demasiado metido en aquella mafia, su hermano si, desde que supo administrar el discreto negocio del padre de ambos, porque sus madres eran completamente distintas.

Su historia era aún más dolorosa, todo lo contrario de Arthur que siempre tuvo una cama caliente en donde dormir. Si no necesitara el dinero, realmente se volvería a Escocia tranquilamente pero, desde que había perdido su empleo y luego, el anuncio de la muerte de su padre (que nunca se encargó de él) donde lo incluía en una herencia sucia, tuvo que aceptar por las condiciones degradantes en las que estaba viviendo, pero él era solo un perro más, no había mayor diferencia de los que acataban ordenes de su hermano.

La lluvia cesó, así que se levantó de la silla en la que se encontraba sentado y dejó una propina para tomar un taxi devuelta al hotel.

.

.

.


	2. Chapter 2: Perdiendo la cabeza

.

.

.

**Segundo Capítulo: Perdiendo la cabeza.**

Se sentó al lado de aquel rubio inglés, el cual destacaba con su elegante traje Armani y sus lentes transparentes bien puestos en el puente de su nariz, de paso pidieron una copa de whisky que, por mucho, la necesitaba desde hace un par de días.

-Nunca llegó el negociante –Dijo- Perdí mi tiempo.

-Es mejor así.

-¿A qué te refieres? No te conviene perder el dinero, hermano.

-La Interpol de Lyon está metiendo sus narices en esto, no le convenía al francés mandar a nadie hacer la transacción, era muy peligroso.

-¿Desde cuándo?

Lo imaginaba. Tarde o temprano la policía lo jodería todo y se sentía algo aliviado por eso, aunque Arthur perdiera ingresos en el proceso. Prendió un cigarro Malboro y exhaló el humo tras darle la primera calada.

-Una semana –Respondió, bebiendo de su copa- Detesto el whisky escocés.

-Mierda –Chistó, con una sonrisa de por medio- No toleras lo fuerte, porque siempre has sido un asco.

-Te recuerdo que fui yo quien te ha dado en donde vivir.

-Una maldita suite en un hotel no es algo que te daba a ti, te lo estoy pagando con trabajo sucio.

-Hnm…-Emitió pensativo.

El inglés miró a su alrededor para luego, posar sus orbes jades, similares a los suyos en él. Esa mirada significaba una sola cosa, porque era algo difícil de persuadir y mucho más cuando ya le conocía con certeza.

-¿Estás libre esta noche? –Preguntó el inglés.

-Iba a follar con una puta –Bromeó, irónico.

Se levantó de la silla y pagó las dos copas de whisky que pudo haber pagado, pero que realmente le daba igual pagar porque el barman ya lo conocía y podía cobrarle en otro momento. El punto era que, debía irse con él y perderse un poco, así que cuando entró al auto del inglés, se preguntaba nuevamente ¿Por qué no solo se iba a Escocia y comenzaba una nueva vida? Quizás si se casaba con una campesina, criar pollos, tener un pequeño campo alejado de la civilización, despertarse con el sonido de los gallos y el mullido de las vacas, el aroma a café preparado por una buena mano femenina y follar con ella todas las mañanas. Tener hijos ¿Quién sabe? A lo mejor fuera mejor padre de lo que creía que podía ser.

Pero allí estaba, en un auto que no era suyo, recorriendo el estacionamiento hacia el ascensor del edificio que daría hacia el piso del inglés, encerrándose en el departamento del inglés y perdiendo la cabeza una vez más, mientras era sucumbido por su propio deseo hacia las piernas abiertas de su propio hermano que se había sentado en aquel sofá de espeluznante color negro e indicándole que se la chupara.

Perdiendo la cabeza, mientras sujetaba entre sus grandes manos masculinas, la cintura de Arthur, porque solo en el acto sexual era Arthur y le embestía una y otra vez, regocijándose de la calidez de sus entrañas, de lo doloroso que le resultaba su erección en el apretado esfínter de su hermano, de lo repugnante que era verse a sí mismo, en aquel ángulo del sofá, con Arthur sujetándose del brazo del sofá para no caerse por completo mientras arremetía contra su próstata.

Irónico, para alguien que se consideraba un hombre muy heterosexual y que de vez en cuando, Arthur también se la metía a él.

Malditos narcotraficantes.

.

.

.

**Notas finales del autor:**

_No sé, me pareció buena idea de que ambos se den mutuamente, porque siguen siendo hombres y tanto Arthur como Scott son muy masculinos. Vamos, no me gusta el típico uke regalado, así que ya ven, Arthur no es el uke aquí ni el seme tampoco, es las dos cosas porque le gusta recibir y dar xD_

_Y para colmo, es el jefe de Scott. Que humillación, pobresito u3u. _

_En fin, gracias por leer 3_


	3. Chapter 3: Japón

.

.

.

**Tercer Capítulo: Japón. **

Se sentó a esperar que el inglés saliera de su reunión de negocios, mientras se dedicaba a fumar en un área prohibida de humo, pero que realmente, le importaba muy poco acatar reglas de ese tipo. Hace dos días, Arthur le había mencionado que, posiblemente se marcharía a Japón, porque el nuevo cliente era un jodido yakuza, el cual ofrecía una cantidad de dinero favorable y al que debían, obligatoriamente, hacerle un buen trabajo, sin embargo, la idea inicial era marcharse a París averiguar lo sucedido en Lyon.

Daba igual como lo viera, aquel pesado trabajo se lo dejaría a él, como siempre. Pensaba muchas veces que Arthur sería una mierda sin él, porque tenía ese carácter que a veces le faltaba al inglés.

Cuando miró hacia donde esos hombres estaban encerrados, determinando el futuro de una excelente transacción, se preguntó si Arthur, alguna vez se hubiese acostado con alguno de esos cabrones.

-Sería una puta excelente –Siseó por lo bajo.

Sostuvo el cilindro del cigarro entre sus dedos, imaginándose aquello. Sería sumamente interesante, sobretodo porque le gustaría observar una escena en la que el inglés fuera amordazado y varios hombres fueran los que lo sometieran, porque después de todo, aunque Arthur fuera un maldito narcotraficante europeo discreto y un buen negociante de metanfetaminas traídas desde Estados Unidos, no lo hacía con mujeres. Nunca lo había visto con una mujer y creía que jamás sería así.

Mínimo, lo había visto un par de veces ya con el americano que le traía el cargamento desde América, pero nada más. No parecía atraído por nadie más. Él sentía que, cuando follaba con el inglés, era como alguna clase de reemplazo o vibrador en forma humana para que el inglés no sintiera su culo vacío de vez en cuando.

Odiaba ese trabajo, odiaba a su hermano y odiaba su existencia que, cada día más se deterioraba junto con su orgullo. Los negociantes salieron desde dentro de aquel salón sosteniendo la mano del inglés, eso solo significaba una cosa.

Se iría a Japón con los yakuza.

.

.

.

**Notas finales del autor: **

¿Qué puedo decir? Me siento atraída por la mafia japonesa porque, desde antes de la restauración Meiji, los yakuzas han existido como una organización administrativa, conocida globalmente y que aún existen, discretamente.

Solo una cosa, Scott no siente nada por Arthur, está en proceso de sentirlo xD por eso puede decir o pensar ciertas cosas. Como dije, esto no se trata de un romance normal, si no más complicadito del de costumbre. Ah, ya verán lo siguiente. Mi mente está muy creativa.


	4. Chapter 4: Kiku Honda

**Cuarto Capítulo: Kiku Honda. **

Dentro de una semana se marcharía a Japón, así mantendría informado al inglés de todos los movimientos que se dieran de ese lado del mundo. Esta vez debían asegurarse de que las cosas salieran bien, los japoneses no eran personas con las que podías creer que hubiera fallas. Las cosas se hacían bien o no, así de simple.

Se vistió con el traje que le exigió el inglés que se pusiera, esta vez había sido invitado a una 'noche de celebración' por el nuevo negocio y ameritaba que, fuera elegantemente. Estarían personas muy importantes y él no podía asistir como un pordiosero, no, él debía asistir como un perro elegante, como el perro bien adiestrado y elegante del inglés, así que, cuando se acomodaba la corbata mientras se miraba al espejo, un gruñido salió de sus labios.

Quería tomar su arma y volarle los sesos con una sola bala, una sola y sería todo. Era muy bueno con la puntería, nunca fallaba, de allí su apodo de 'Punisher' entre los subordinados del inglés. Le parecía justo que le recompensara por obligarlo a vestirse como muñeco bonito, además, estaba muy seguro de que el americano estaría allí. Uno de sus informantes le había pasado la noticia de que el problema en Lyon sería dirigido por él, ya que era muy influyente en Europa.

Así eran los americanos, creían que eran los héroes de una novela de ficción y que, en la vida real eso no cambiaría, creían que eran los amos del puto mundo, cuando eran la cagada del puto mundo. Odiaba a ese tipo, le caía mal.

Daba igual, la policía no estaba interesada en asuntos del continente asiático, era un buen momento para obtener ganancias de esos 'amarillos'

…

Estacionó su moto y se quitó el casco, admirando la arquitectura que yacía frente suyo. Vaya lugar para celebrar una fiesta de la mafia, cuando se tenía dinero, todo se podía hacer. Cuando entró a la mansión, una adorable adolescente con senos pequeños le miró de soslayo, ofreciéndole una copa.

Había prostitutas en reemplazo de meseros, con vestidos ajustados que se ceñían en sus figuras, en la parte superior de sus cuerpos, dejaban ver sus senos, detrás de esa traslúcida tela, él era un hombre que le gustaban las mujeres y ver esa fiesta de senos danzándose de un lado al otro le provocaba un placer morboso en su interior.

-¡Ah, has llegado! –Dijo, el recurrente Arthur.

-Como de costumbre –Respondió él.

-Te ves muy masculino.

-Lo mismo diría, si no supiera que te gusta que te la metan por el culo.

Y el inglés rodó los ojos, claro, era divertido hacerle enojar de vez en cuando.

-Quiero presentarte a Kiku Honda. Compórtate ¿Quieres?

-Lo intentaré, amo –Se mofó el escocés.

Un hombrecillo, aún más bajo que el inglés, le sonrió con delicadeza mientras hacía una reverencia ante él. Estaba vestido como si se tratara de un ejecutivo y observó que, en su dedo anular portaba un anillo de casado, pero en sí, no pudo evitar tener en cuenta su aspecto delicado o su piel tersa, era mucho más hermoso de lo que uno podía imaginarse, teniendo en cuenta que la mayor parte de los mafiosos tenían un aspecto bastante áspero.

-Por favor, cuide de nuestros negocios –Dijo, el japonés.

-Es un gusto –Espetó- Conocerle a usted, Señor. Mi nombre es Scott Kirkland.

-Me lo ha informado su hermano, Scott-san. Gracias por su cooperación.

Lo admitía, le había llamado mucho la atención aquel sujeto, parecía alguna clase de ¿Geisha era como le llamaban? Su forma de expresarse era muy bonita, de repente solo había centrado su atención en el japonés y Arthur se disculpó, para apartarlo momentáneamente del resto de las personas.

-No hagas algo estúpido estando en Japón, Scott. Te lo advierto.

-¿Alguna vez te he fallado?

-Hazme caso.

-No me trates como uno de tus subordinados. No hago mal mi trabajo, soy el mejor de tu puta organización ¿Crees que no sé lo que hiciste con el negocio de los franceses? Ya sé que le darás el crédito al americano, así de malagradecido eres.

-No íbamos a beneficiarnos en nada si estabas delante de eso ¿A qué viene todo eso? ¿Qué te importa?

No respondió. Era cierto, no le importaba, creía que no. El inglés sonrió, no supo por qué, solo lo hizo, sabiendo que eso le irritaría e hizo amago de volver al salón para seguir celebrando, pero Scott le tomó de la corbata y lo acercó a su rostro.

-¿El americano está aquí? –Preguntó, estúpidamente. Lo hizo inconscientemente.

Arthur volvió a sonreír y tampoco respondió. Así que, el impulso llevó una cosa a la otra y pegó sus labios contra los del inglés para saborearlos con furor. Una semana para no verlo el resto de un mes.

.

.

.

**Notas finales del autor: **

Estoy convencida que, la emocionada con la historia soy yo, hasta que llegue un punto en el que la universidad me prive de continuarla. Mientras tanto, aprovecharé de escribir lo que pueda. De todos modos, es algo que decidí hacer para desestresarme de la cochina universidad. Nos vemos en el próximo capi.


	5. Chapter 5:Como despedida

**Quinto Capítulo: Como despedida. **

No había tiempo para charlar, Arthur tendría una reunión en menos de media hora y el escritorio se había convertido en la única cosa de la que apoyarse mientras el escocés engullía su erección. Era tan genial con su lengua, la forma en cómo envolvía de calor y saliva el glande y descendía hasta su base, la forma en cómo le dedicaba a sus testículos y los acariciaba con sus dedos, era excelente. Había aprendido hacerlo justo como le gustaba.

Su mano sujetó los cabellos rojizos, iba a eyacular.

-Suelta, idiota –Le dijo el escocés- No me gusta que me toques los cabellos cuando te la chupo.

-Apresúrate en terminar, joder.

-No soy una puta.

Scott se alzó desde donde estaba y pegó su erección contra la de él. Quería quitarse la chaqueta y la camisa, pero no podía, apenas había dejado que sus pantalones cayeran de sus rodillas para abajo porque no quería manchar el pantalón si ocurría alguno de esos accidentes que la gente no debería notar. Scott era un maldito pervertido, solo sabía joderle la paciencia y eso le sacaba de quicio, aunque era el único que le envolvía en calor cuando Alfred Jones no estaba a su lado, de alguna forma, Scott se había convertido en parte de su juego y él también había formado parte de la perversión aberrante de su propio hermano.

-Fóllame, maldito –Le susurró contra sus labios, no quería masturbarse con él, eso no le bastaba, nunca le bastaba. Era un hombre muy recatado, bastante refinado, como su padre le había enseñado que fuera, todo lo contrario del escocés, solo que en la privacidad era diferente todo.

El pelirrojo lo volteó para que se inclinara en la planicie del escritorio y abriera un poco más las piernas, dejándole ver su entrada. A él le gustaba notar sus ansias, le enardecía el ego en su interior, era como una pequeña venganza por obligarlo hacer trabajos sucios y quizás, porque le había disgustado que le dejara el negocio de los franceses al americano.

-Hoy será nuestra luna de miel –Le susurró cuando rozó su miembro contra la entrada varias veces- Te lo haré ahora, te lo haré cuando salgas de tu reunión, te lo haré después del almuerzo y la cena y te lo haré antes de irme a Japón mañana por la mañana.

-Deja de decir cochinadas mientras tenemos sexo –Rió irónico- No es excitante.

-¿Eso crees?

Entró, de una embestida profunda y certera, así, como usualmente lo hacían. Sin preparación, sin amor, estaba bien, le gustaba que fuera de esa manera. De todas formas, el placer era lo que los hombres buscaban durante toda su existencia.

Gimió por lo bajo, estaba casi que explotaba. Scott lo embistió con fuerza y él solo podía arrugar papeles bajo suyo o aferrarse de alguna forma hasta que eyaculó aliviado y sentía como el escocés lo hacía en su interior.

Como recompensa, solo apretó un poco su entrada hasta que terminara de eyacular, mientras se daban besos húmedos en la boca, con sus lenguas jugando dentro de las mismas.

De repente, se vio envuelto por los brazos de su hermano mayor de forma extraña, algo que no hacía. Nunca le abrazaba realmente. Le miró por un momento a los ojos, de manera profunda, era como si tratara de decirle algo, por eso tuvo que quitar su mirada de la de él, pues sentía un escozor irritante en el pecho. Scott salió de él y se acomodó los pantalones, a su vez que su camisa.

Arthur abrió una gaveta de su escritorio y encontró unas toallas para limpiarse un poco. No quería sentir que tenía semen en el culo toda la reunión. Luego se vistió correspondientemente.

-¿Nos vemos más tarde, entonces? –Preguntó por mera curiosidad.

Pero ya Scott se había marchado.

.

.

.

**Notas finales del autor: **

Soy una pervertida u3u

Tenía que dividir estas tres partes. Ahora si, que pasen el resto de su día muy bien. Gracias por leer.


	6. Chapter 6: Recuerdos de Juventud

**Sexto Capítulo: Recuerdos de juventud. **

.

.

.

-¿Qué mierdas es esto? –Inquirió, en señal de su usual irritación.

-¿Qué mierdas crees qué es? Un condón ¿No es obvio? –Respondió el contrario, un viejo amigo suyo de la escuela secundaria.

-¿Para?

-Para follar.

-¿Quieres follar conmigo? –Alzó una de sus cejas, eso le había tomado por sorpresa.

-Tal vez. Eres atractivo, Scott y…Hay que probar cosas nuevas, ya sabes.

Su amigo tomó el último cigarro que se encontraba en la cajetilla que había comprado el lunes por la tarde. Scott le quedó mirando absorto, como si no se estuviera creyendo semejante tontería de aquel chico con el cual había compartido la mitad de su juventud.

-¿Fumaste un porro vencido?

El otro chico se echó a reír por lo que había dicho el pelirrojo.

-Joder, solo tienes que decir que no.

Scott le quedó mirando por un rato ¿De verdad lo quería considerar? Rayos, que confusión, además, estaban en lo que la gente llamaba "Con las hormonas revueltas", era natural que, diera un paso hacia adelante y querer comprobar ciertas cuestiones que en su vida pensó que haría, pero, por otro lado, su buen juicio o más bien, causa moralista, no le dejaba dar una respuesta completamente positiva.

-Lo pensaré…

-Estás de coña ¿En serio?

-Dije que lo pensaré.

Ese día, al regresar a casa miró videos pornos gay por un buen rato y de esa forma, tuvo su primera erección homosexual. Había querido llamarla así, porque le había parecido más chistoso de lo que generalmente un video porno normal podía resultar ser, aún más cuando solo hasta ese momento había vistos videos en donde solo existían mujeres sodomizadas por hombres promiscuos con enormes vergas. Solo pasó un mes completo hasta que se decidió a intimar con su amigo de juventud y esa vez, no usó condón, ni siquiera lo pensó una vez que entró en aquel cuerpo pasivo bajo sus brazos. Fue la experiencia más extraña en toda su puberta vida, pero de igual manera, el placer que sintió al estar en esa posición fue la más grata de todas.

No era gay, pero de antemano esa no sería la última vez que se acostaría con un hombre y, debía admitir, que cuando conoció a su hermano Arthur, después de lo sucedido con su padre, nunca se imaginó que, aquel británico de ojos oliva tendría esas tendencias, justo como él. Fue el segundo hombre con el que intimó y realmente le gustaba follar con Arthur. La primera vez que lo hicieron fue después de una pelea de bienes y de allí, le secundaron otros encuentros, finalmente, estaba encantado y muy jodido, porque le gustaba mucho su hermano, a pesar de que, al mismo tiempo, sentía repulsión por él.

Todo en su vida, había resultado muy contradictorio. Todo, incluso su odio por Arthur.

.

.

.

**Notas finales:** Este capítulo me quedó corto y chafa, pero era necesario. A mi parecer, debía dejar un poco de stop, mientras la historia continuaba, porque realmente, la universidad me tiene loca. Lo que si debo agregar, es que en este capítulo quería realzar el por qué Scott no le desagradaba follar con hombres, así que, de aquí en adelante, Arthur no será el único con el que vaya a intimar, de antemano gracias a los que se toman el tiempo de leer. La historia la hago, más que todo, por entretenimiento mío y me gustaría continuarla poca a poca. Hasta el otro capi~


	7. Chapter 7: El amor es para

**Séptimo Capítulo: El amor es para la gente normal. **

.

.

.

Él engulló su erección, lo hizo como si nada, como si lo hubiera hecho tantas veces, que volver hacerlo no haría la diferencia y la verdad, su cuerpo respondía positivamente. De hecho, lo necesitaba. Tenía dos días en Japón y aquel japonés con piel aterciopelada había sido muy atento en los servicios hasta ahora, no había problemas en lo absoluto.

Incluso, se atrevía a decir, que su mujer estaba tan buena que follaría con ella también, pero jamás se imaginó verlo entre sus piernas, lamiendo con parsimonia su erección y con las mejillas fuertemente coloradas de rosa. Le gustaba, muchísimo.

¿Cómo habían llegado hasta ese punto? Quería recordarlo. El avión aterrizó en el aeropuerto de Narita y en la estación estaban dos guardaespaldas en compañía del adorable Kiku Honda. Tuvo que presentarse nuevamente, porque estaba claro que no recordaba ni mierdas el nombre del japonés. Blah, blah ¡Oh, sí, era cierto! Esa noche Arthur lo llamó para saber dónde se estaba quedando, le dijo como lo acordado desde el principio, en un departamento rentado.

Al otro día el japonés lo llevó a conocer a unos hombres con acento extraño, no manejaban muy bien el inglés, pero se pudo entender algo. Estaban planeando como pasar la mercancía, idearon la forma de llevarla directamente por mar pero se necesitaba hablar con algunos contactos del japonés. Fue un día bastante ocupado.

Al otro día, el japonés lo invitó a un almuerzo de negocios. Conoció a varios yakuzas, gente que realmente parecía tener demasiado tiempo en ello, tenían una organización bastante eficiente, hasta el punto de llegar a la perfección. Fumaba como loco. Llegado el atardecer, decidía si marcharse o no, pero estaba algo ebrio y se había fumado un porro. El japonés decidió ayudarlo y lo invitó a convidarse en su casa pero una vez que entró a la habitación en la que le ofreció para quedarse, Scott lo jaló hasta la cama y se puso encima de él.

Era extraño. El pelinegro no se movía, como que se esperaba aquello. Le gustaba su cuello, el aroma que desprendía de su cuerpo o quizás, era la droga que le había despertado un poco el instinto. Todo parecía moverse muy lento. Kiku Honda no se rehusaba a ser tocado, le quitó la camisa, era como se lo imaginaba. No sabía cómo las cosas habían llegado al punto en el que ahora, era el pelinegro quien le chupaba el pene.

Se sentía a gusto y fue aún más evidente cuando eyaculó en la boca de Kiku, que tocía por el repentino orgasmo ¡Ah, vaya! No parecía tan profesional después de todo. Se preguntaba si Arthur estaría pensando en él, la cabeza le daba vueltas pero eso no significaba que no le enardecía pensar que podría estar con el jodido americano. Sentía tanta rabia ¿Por qué?

-Scott-san, es mejor que dejemos esto hasta aquí –Le había dicho con una sumisa voz.

-Estoy drogado, mañana no lo recordaré –Consoló.

-Yo…No soy ese tipo de persona, Scott-san

-Si lo que te preocupa es hacerlo con un hombre, a mí realmente no me importa.

Scott se levantó, dispuesto a continuar. Aún si Arthur estuviera con otro y le enojara, él no podía dejar pasar esa oportunidad, daba igual como lo viera, estaba dentro de un mundo donde sentir algo era lo de menos. Sentir algo implicaba perder dinero y perder dinero, eran menos ingresos y eso significaba, enojar al jefe. Quiso alejar sus sentimientos resentidos, nada de lo que podría sentir sería importante. Nada, porque eso no importaba, jamás debía importar.

Esa noche solo quería sentirse dentro de Kiku Honda.

.

.

.

**Notas Finales: **Diablos, no sé como lo vean, pero un acostón es un acostón (¿?) Ok ya x3 No sé que opinar al respecto, solo que, continuaré la historia hasta darle un final.


End file.
